A vehicle may include a set of vehicle components that have traditionally been manually controlled by human users, such as a vehicle door, a vehicle seat, a vehicle trunk, a vehicle radio, a vehicle temperature control unit, and/or the like. In some cases, the vehicle may also include a set of cameras that may be used for various purposes. For example, the vehicle may include cameras attached to a back portion of the vehicle and/or to a front portion of the vehicle to assist a driver in parking the vehicle, side-vehicle cameras for detecting blind spots of the driver, and/or the like.